The invention relates to a gear shift device for an automated transmission of a motor vehicle having a main transmission and an auxiliary group and a series of gear shift elements for shifting the gears of the transmission.
DE 697 11 286 T2 describes a gear shift device for a transmission of a motor vehicle in which gear shift elements of an auxiliary group of the transmission can be actuated by means of electromagnetically activated valves in the form of solenoid valves. A gear shift element is operated by a gear shift rod which is connected to a piston of a piston cylinder unit. A solenoid valve can cause the piston and thus the gear shift rod to be moved by feeding fluid in the form of compressed air into the piston cylinder unit or discharging it from said piston cylinder unit. The gear shift device has a gear shift module which comprises a plurality of piston cylinder units. A main transmission is shifted by means of a gear shift lever which can be operated by the driver of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention is to provide a gear shift device which permits automated operation of all the gear shift elements of the transmission.